Marriage vs Love
by Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar
Summary: Alternate Universe fic. Dealing with the royal family of Midgar. Chapter 13 is up now
1. part one

Marriage vs. Love 

Aeris sighed as she yet again rearranged the flowers in her cart, it was a slow day in the market place as the rumor of possible war was spreading and the people were avoiding leaving their homes. Midgar was a peaceful kingdom and had very few enemies but lately the distant kingdom of Wutai was making threats of war, the details why were only known to the royal family, but rumors stated it was something to do with the prince and marriage.

She was about to pack up her cart when a quiet voice asked her how much the flowers were. Looking up at the man before he she blinked, he wore a black velvet tunic over top of black tights; a black leather belt was fastened about his waist with a silver buckle. He wore knee high black leather boots and a long black cloak which reached the ground, his face was hidden in the shadow of the cloak's hood.

"Five gil 'sir" She said, catching a glimpse of electric green eyes as the man looked over the flowers.

"Five gil... for one?" He asked quietly.

"Yes 'sir."

"And... how much for a bunch?"

Aeris blinked, no one had wanted to buy a whole bunch off of her before, who was this man? "Uh... sixty-five gil 'sir."

"Save me a bunch..." he said glancing down the street. "I'll be back tomorrow." With that he turned and disappeared in the opposite direction.

Looking the opposite way to where he left Aeris gasped. "Palace guards? What are they doing here...?" Quickly she packed up her cart and headed home.

*    *    *    *    *

The next morning was sunny and warm as she set up her cart again, arranging the flowers in a pleasing manner. _I wonder if that man will return today..._ she thought to herself, smiling as she watched a couple of children playing nearby. Looking up she watched a few birds flittering about the trees in a playful manner and she giggled quietly at the scene.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The voice cut through her thoughts and she turned around to see the dark stranger had indeed returned.

"Yes 'sir." She smiled. "Days like this make you glad to be alive."

"Really? I never thought of it that way."

"Oh yes 'sir, see the birds?" She gestured to them. "They dance and play, so carefree in the sun. And those children..." she continued." See how they play, not a care in the world, enjoying their youth."

"But what about this threat of war? Doesn't that upset you?

Aeris shook her head. "No 'sir, for I trust the royal family will do the right thing."

The man sighed. "If only other people would see as you do, then perhaps I could get out of this marriage."

"'Sir...?" Aeris was confused as to this change in his attitude. "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter." Shaking his head he pulled out a pouch. "Sixty-five gil... here you go."

"Thank you 'sir." Aeris smiled and handed him one of her best bunches of flowers.

"You look even prettier when you smile."

Aeris blushed lightly and was about to respond when the captain of the palace guard came over. He wore black with a crimson cloak, his long raven hair was free flowing down his back. "'Sir," he said to the other man. "You must come back. It's not safe out here for you."

"I'm safe enough, besides I need some fresh air."

"But 'sir..."

"No buts!" He cut in. "Just leave me alone Valentine!"

"As you wish, your highness, but I shan't be far away." The captain bowed and left.

"Highness...?? Prince Sephiroth?!" Aeris gasped.

The man nodded. "Yes, yes I am."

"I'm sorry your majesty... if I'd known it was you I wouldn't of charged you for the flowers." She said quietly. "Please, take your money back."

Sephiroth shook his head. "You keep it, it's not like I don't have more."

"Th... Thank you 'sir." She bowed slightly.

Sephiroth smiled lightly under his hood although she couldn't see it. Suddenly a messenger on horseback rode past at a frantic pace towards the captain, and the prince wondered what was going on. Soon the captain ran over to him quickly. "Sire, you _must_ return to the palace."

"What's going on?"

"Please your highness, just come back."

"Vincent, tell me what's going on!?"

The captain sighed. "Princess Kisaragi of Wutai is on her way and is just outside the city limits."

"What?! This is too soon!" Sephiroth shook his head. "Tell me flower seller, what is your name?"

"Aeris, your majesty."

"A pretty name." Turning back to Vincent he nodded, "alright, I'll go back now. The princess' room needs to be decorated though. Captain, help Aeris bring some of her best flowers to the palace. I'll meet you there."

"Very well your majesty." Vincent said with a low bow and Sephiroth took off down the street. Aeris was in shock but did everything Captain Valentine asked of her, for it was a great honor to be admitted to the castle.

*    *    *    *    *

_To be continued _......


	2. part two

Marriage vs. Love 

Aeris was just arranging the last vase of flowers when Sephiroth entered the room. "Very nice, you've done an excellent job Aeris."

Aeris smiled and bowed her head slightly. "Thank you your highness." She was taken back slightly as she looked at him. No longer was he wearing his cloak and she saw that his hair was long and silver, braided tightly down his back to just below his waist, the bright electric green eyes almost seemed as if they were glowing and the silver embroidery was now visible on his tunic. She had heard the prince was handsome, but he wasn't merely handsome, he was beautiful, breath takingly so.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, sire. I was... just wondering if you required anything else from me?"

"Hmm, not presently. But I insist you remain here for dinner."

Aeris blinked. "Dinner?"

"Yes," Sephiroth smiled lightly. "Call it... payment, for your flowers."

"Thanks you sire." She bowed again quietly as the captain of the guard came into the room.

"Your highness, the princess and her escort have arrived at the castle. Your father awaits you in court."

"Thank you Vincent." He held out his hand to Aeris, "come... I want you in court as well."

Aeris smiled and took his hand, "as you wish, sire." 

They left the room together which earned a concerned look from Vincent, _the prince isn't supposed to offer his hand like that to a commoner,_ he thought and decided he had to keep an eye on that flower girl.

Walking into the grand hall Aeris slipped into a group of courtiers and Sephiroth walked up and bowed to his father. "I am here at the king's request, to meet the princess of Wutai." He stated in a loud, clear voice, then added quietly that only the king and the captain could hear. "But I don't like this and wish I wasn't here."

Hojo smirked lightly and gestured for Sephiroth to take his place beside him. The prince shuddered slightly at the look but took his seat quietly and scanned the crowd of courtiers absently for Aeris.

"Your majesties." Came a clear voice from the other end of the hall. At the main doors stood two of the palace guards, Cloud and Zack, it was Zack who spoke. "May I present her highness Yuffie Kisaragi, Princess of the Kingdom of Wutai and her escort and bodyguard Tseng Tehlatt, Captain to the armies of Wutai."

Sephiroth turned his attention away from the nearby group and watched as the two lone figures walked forward and knelt at the king's feet. Hojo gestured for them to rise and they did so, a young brunette girl in the traditional kimono of her country and her raven haired bodyguard, dressed in navy blue and black. _Is this some kind of joke?!_ Sephiroth thought, _this girl can't be more than 16, and they expect me to marry her?!_

"Your majesty." The princess spoke, addressing the king. "My father, Godo, King of Wutai, wishes to know what your answer is to his request." She didn't once look at Sephiroth, but Tseng did, he was watching the prince closely from beside his princess. And in turn, Vincent was watching the princess closely from beside his prince.

"The answer..." Hojo began.

"The answer is no." Sephiroth cut in, earning a glare from the king.

It was then Tseng spoke up. "May I enquire as to why you are refusing the princess' hand?"

"Simple," said Sephiroth. "I have chosen another maiden that I wish to wed." Excited whispers went through the hall, wondering who this lady could be.

"I see..." said Yuffie thoughtfully. "Truth be told I do not wish this marriage either. no offense to you Prince Sephiroth, but I would rather learn to fight and help to protect my kingdom than he tied down as some stranger's wife."

"I understand how you feel, princess." Sephiroth said as he stood up. "You have a courageous heart. Come, let us retire to the dining hall, we have prepared a banquet in honor of your visit." Walking down the steps he lead Yuffie out of the hall. At the door he paused and whispered to Vincent. "Captain, I have invited Aeris to dinner, make sure that she comes and is seated somewhere close to me. I do not wish for her to feel as if she is surrounded by strangers."

"Yes, sire, of course." Vincent said with a bow and left to find the flower girl.

*    *    *    *    *

_To be continued_ ......


	3. part three

Marriage vs. Love 

The dinner went smoothly and everyone enjoyed themselves. Aeris smiled as she walked through the palace courtyard enjoying the warm night air, pausing beside a fountain she sat on the edge and stared up at the stars.

"Need some company?" A voice asked.

Aeris looked towards the voice and jumped to her feet. "Prince Sephiroth?! Of course... have a seat."

Sitting down he gestured for her to sit. "Did you enjoy the dinner?"

"Yes sire." She smiled. "It was most enjoyable."

"I think the company was more enjoyable." He said looking down at her. "Aeris, you heard me speak about wanting to marry someone..."

"Yes sire, I think whoever the lady is, she will be very happy."

Sephiroth raised a gloved hand to her face and turned her face to his, leaning down and placing a light kiss on her lips. Aeris gasped and pulled away, standing up quickly. Sephiroth blinked. "What's wrong?"

"No your majesty, this is wrong." She said shaking her head.

"Aeris," he sighed and stood up. "Don't you get it? The lady I spoke of, she's you... I've fallen for you, Aeris."

"Me? But... why me?"

Sephiroth held his hand out to her and sat her back down, sitting next to her. "I saw you a few weeks ago in the market place from one of the tower windows, and I made it my mission to find out who you were."

"I see..." she said quietly.

"Aeris," taking both her hands in his own he knelt on the ground before her. "Would you marry me?"

Speechlessly she looked down at Sephiroth, the prince with the stunning green eyes that had a depth to them that no words could describe. "I..."

"Please Aeris, I love you. I wish you to be my wife, and one day queen of this kingdom. To rule beside me, what do you say?"

"Yes sire, yes. I'll marry you." She smiled and Sephiroth pulled her into a deep kiss.

"And please... call me Sephiroth, ok?"

Standing up they both walked back into the castle hand in hand, only to be stopped at the door by Captain Valentine. "What do you think you are doing your highness?" He asked, having been watching them the whole time. "Do you think your father will allow you to marry a commoner?!"

"This is none of your business, Vincent." Sephiroth stated calmly.

"With all due respect sire, it is my job to see to the well being of this kingdom and her royal family. That makes it my business."

"And with all due respect to you _captain_," Sephiroth growled. "I am the prince here not you! Now, let me pass."

"Yes sire." Vincent said with a reluctant bow, stepping aside.

"He's right you know, Sephiroth. The king will never agree to this." Aeris said as they walked down a corridor.

Sephiroth sighed. "I know, but honestly I don't care. I'll make him agree to this." Aeris smiled and kissed his cheek just before they entered the main hall. Small gasps and quiet whispers went through the few remaining courtiers when they saw them, hand in hand.

"Sephiroth, what is the meaning of... this?" The king asked glancing to Aeris.

Aeris hesitated under Hojo's gaze but Sephiroth walked calmly forward and knelt before the throne. "Your majesty, this is the lady of whom I spoke earlier. We wish to be married."

"Is that right..." he said, his eyes wandering over Aeris slowly, a cruel smirk on his lips. "Is that what you wish my dear?"

Aeris nodded and bowed her head. "Yes sire, I do."

Sephiroth stood again and took Aeris' hand in his own. "Will you give us your blessing?"

"Give my blessing, to marry a commoner? Do you think me a fool, I know very well who she is!"

"Please father!" Gasps went through the hall, the prince had never before called the king _father_ in public.

Hojo frowned slightly. "I can see that you are very passionate about this, very well..." he stated. "Leave my presence and I shall think it over."

*    *    *    *    *

_ To be continued ......?_

R/R and tell me what you think.. ^_^


	4. part four

**Love vs. Marriage.**

The next morning Aeris was sitting at the desk in the room she had stayed looking out the window that faced the countryside. _I wonder if the king will give his permission._ With a sigh she stood up and walked over to the bed, collapsing face down onto it. _I'll defiantly need to get some new dresses or something._ She thought, a knock on the door making her jump. "Come in." She called out as she sat up.

Zack walked into the room wearing his usually palace guard uniform. "M'lady.." he said with a low bow. "The prince has sent me to help find you some new attire before you are to attend court this afternoon."

"Thank you, Zack." She smiled and left the room, Zack following closely behind her as they left the palace and headed for market place.

*    *    *    *    *

Meanwhile in one of the King's private rooms, Sephiroth was still trying to convince his father to let him marry the flower girl. "What is it about her don't like?" He asked, pacing up and down the room, hands clasped behind his back.

Hojo remained sitting in his chair at the fireplace, watching the dancing flames and every now and then taking a sip from the wine glass he was holding. "Well, for one thing, she _is_ a commoner."

Sephiroth stopped pacing and turned to face the king, arms folded. "Is that _all_ that bothers you?"

"For the time being.."

"Father, believe me when I say I love her." He knelt down on one knee beside the king's chair. "Please give us your blessing."

"You truly wish to marry this girl?" Hojo asked as he looked down at the prince thoughtfully.

"Yes! I do very much wish to marry her. Her beauty is only equaled by the love in her heart."

Hojo sighed and nodded slightly. "Very well, I shall give you my blessing to marry this girl." Sephiroth jumped to his feet, "but.." Hojo continued. "I shall keep an eye on her and if I see anything that displeases me, you shall not receive my crown. Is that perfectly clear?"

Sephiroth frowned slightly but nodded. "Yes sire, you shall not need to worry." With a bow he took his leave and made his way through the palace to Aeris' room, pausing outside when he heard her giggle.

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"Of course he will." Came a male voice. "You look absolutely stunning."

Sephiroth opened the door to find Zack brushing out the knots in Aeris' hair. Aeris turned around in her seat and smiled. "Sephiroth," standing up she bowed her head in a low curtsy. "What do you think? Does m'lord approve?"

Sephiroth was speechless as he looked her over, his electric green eyes taking in every detail of her new dress, it was a delicate shade of pink with white lace trimming and gold embroidery. Aeris glanced at Zack, worried the prince didn't approve, but the grin on his face told her otherwise.

"Wow," Sephiroth stated. "You're even more beautiful than I remember." He chuckled lightly as she blushed. "But, we need to do something with your hair."

"I was just working on that, sire." Zack intoned as he gestured for Aeris to take her seat again.

"I'll leave her in your capable hands then Zack." He said with a smile at Aeris. "I'll send Captain Valentine to come and get you when court begins this afternoon." And with another glance at her he smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I think he liked it." Aeris grinned and Zack nodded quietly, brushing her hair again.

*    *    *    *    *

"He really is quite taken with her, isn't he?" Yuffie muttered to her bodyguard. "She is rather beautiful. It's a pity.." She sighed quietly as she turned her attention back to the court.

"What's wrong your highness?" Captain Tehlatt asked quietly.

"Tseng, I know I've said I wish to learn to fight and protect my kingdom. But I also know my father will not stop trying to marry me off. I wonder who he'll send me to next.."

The raven-haired man studied her quietly for a moment before speaking. "I shouldn't be telling you this m'lady, but I believe your father has Baron Reno Sasuki of Mideel as his second choice."

"Oh merciful god, not him.. please." Yuffie groaned and Tseng smirked lightly, knowing the princess knew all to well about the tales of Baron Sasuki's reputation. Especially those involving alcohol and women.

"Then let it be known.." The king's voice brought Tseng's attention back to the front of the hall. "That my son shall be wed to the Lady Gainsborough in one week's time." Cheers went up around the court and Tseng found it hard not to clap as well.

*    *    *    *    *

_To be continued......?_


	5. part five

Marriage vs. Love  
  
The week past quickly for Sephiroth and he found himself impatiently awaiting his wedding day. On the other hand, the king was not so happy. He had hoped to find some reason to dismiss the girl, but she proved every bit as loving and caring as the prince told him. "You are sure of this?" He asked, once again stopping his pacing to look at his captain.  
  
"Positive your majesty. I cannot find anything that proves her disloyal to either the kingdom or the prince." Vincent repeated for the fourth time that evening.  
  
The wedding was set for tomorrow and the king was getting desperate. "And you've been keeping an eye on her at all times."  
  
"Yes sire, she has always been in the presence of myself, or one of my most trusted guards."  
  
The king nodded solemnly and dismissed Captain Valentine with only a slight wave of his hand as he settled into his chair beside the fireplace. Vincent bowed and left the room, heading directly for the prince's chambers. It's true at first he didn't trust the former flower girl, but the king was acting differently lately, strangely almost, and the girl's happy nature has almost grown on the typically emotionless Captain of the guard. So, he found it his duty to report these little meetings with Prince Sephiroth, forewarned is forewarned he always thought. Knocking on the door he entered after the summons, finding the prince lounging about on the two-seater near his fireplace. He took the opposite seat to the silver-haired prince when gestured to do so.  
  
"What did he say this time?" Sephiroth asked, sitting up to face the captain.  
  
"More what he didn't say, sire. I believe his majesty wishes to disrupt your wedding day." Vincent commented quietly.  
  
"I see.." Sephiroth remarked with an amused grin. "And just how does he plan to do that I wonder, he did after all give his consent publicly, and it would be bad politics to revoke that now."  
  
Vincent was about to bring up another point when a knock at the door interrupted him. At the prince's summons the door opened to admit the Lady Aeris, in a strikingly beautiful red dress, a shade not unlike Vincent's own cloak.  
  
"Ah, my darling." Sephiroth exclaimed with a loving smile as he and Vincent both stood to receive Aeris' presence.  
  
"I should get back to my duties." Vincent said with a bow to the prince and his lady, and with his dismissal he left the room. Closing the door behind him he turned to face Cloud and Zack. "Anything to report?"  
  
"No 'sir." Zack said.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary, 'sir." Cloud added.  
  
"Very well." Captain Valentine said with a slight sigh. "Zack, I believe Lady Gainsborough trusts you.. You're assigned to her protection during tomorrow's festivities."  
  
Zack nodded with a grin. "Thank you 'sir."  
  
"Cloud," he said turning to face the blonde. "You're to help me with the welcoming of the visiting Lords and Ladies."  
  
"Thank you 'sir."  
  
"Very well, you're both dismissed until dawn break tomorrow." And with that he turned down the hall, his cloak flaring out behind him as he went to assign the other guards their duties for the wedding day.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Kingdom of Midgar was bright with banners of red and black, the royal family's colors, in the clear spring air and folk had been flowing down all the roads to the immense camping ground near the main city. Sephiroth awoke just as the sky was lightening, what had roused him were unmistakable greetings of wedding guests, arriving after an overnight journey. His nose told him that the spits were already turning over open flames in the roasting pits and his stomach told him that he needed to fill it. He angled himself up into a sitting position and ran a hand through his hair as a gentle scratch was heard at the door of his bedroom. "Come!" He could smell the aroma of wine as soon as the door opened and a shy servant girl entered with a well-stocked tray. Once he had some wine he revived sufficiently to bath and dress in his new wedding finery. Black gloves, tights, boots and belt, and a red tunic with black embroidery. His hair was left to flow free, rather than in its usual tight braid and he sat at his window, looking out over the countryside and the camping grounds as he finished up what was left on his tray.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Walking down the hall just after dawn brake, Zack stopped just outside Lady Aeris' room and knocked gently, entering on command and walking over to the shutters, opening them as a servant placed a tray of food near the window. Gesturing for the servant to leave, Zack turned to face Aeris. "Good morning m'lady." He said with a bow. "And what a beautiful morning it is."  
  
"Zack, have you been assigned as my guard today?"  
  
"It is my pleasure, lady." He said with another bow and retreated to the outer chamber so she could have her privacy as she bathed and dressed. Awhile later Aeris emerged into the room. "Well, what do you think?" She asked with a smile.  
  
Zack turned to face her. "Wow.." he was speechless as he looked her over. She wore an elegantly styled snow-white dress with gold trimming and embroidery. "You look.. wonderful." He smiled.  
  
Aeris blushed faintly. "Thank you.. Would you braid my hair for me, Zack?"  
  
"Of course, m'lady." He nodded and gestured for her to sit and eat as he brushed her hair gently.  
  
When Zack had finished braiding her hair and she was arranging her veil, which was held in place with a crown of wild flowers that she personally chose, there was a knock at the door. Opening it he admitted Captain Valentine who was momentarily speechless at Aeris' beauty.  
  
"My Lady," he said with a low bow. "The time has come." With that he held out his hand to her and she stood with a smile and took it, letting him lead her out of the room, Zack following closely behind them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued  
  
next up, the wedding!  
  
Please R/R 


	6. part six the wedding

****

Marriage vs. Love 

Never had there been such a brilliant wedding day as this one, when Sephiroth took Aeris' hand in his in front of the Court Hall, where the Lords and Ladies of the various kingdoms stood. Taking a deep breath, the prince announced his intentions to be a loving, kind, considerate spouse, caring for Aeris all his and nurturing their children. Holding hands, he looked into Aeris' eyes, which were radiant with joy, as she declared her intentions in a loud, clear voice, which earned a quiet scowl from Hojo.

"We have heard your promises, Sephiroth and Aeris." The Father said that resided over the wedding.

"And have witnessed them," said Captain Valentine.

With those words, the two kissed, and the spark that jumped from lip to lip seemed to encompass the prince's body, and his lady's as well, neither of them willingly to part. Choruses of cheers went up around the court and the couple parted.

Everyone filed out of the hall and into the courtyard and adjoining field where the dancing square was set up, with tables surrounding it. There were two tables set upon a platform to the left of the square and it was here the new couple sat with the King and Captain Valentine. Cloud and Zack remained nearby and helped with the serving of the food.

"Restless, love?" Aeris asked when she caught sight of Sephiroth's fingers drumming the rhythm to the minstrel's tune.

"Oh, no, just habit," he said.

"Will we dance later?" She asked.

"Of course. All night.." 

"Well," she admitted with a slight grin. "Not _all_ night." And she giggled at his expression.

Later that evening after a few dances with his new bride, he sat to the sidelines as Duke Reeve Oterel of Junon spun Aeris around the dancing square, to a lively tune. The prince couldn't help but smile lightly at the graceful way his beloved moved when she danced. So entranced was he with his wife's dancing that he didn't hear the person slip up behind him. He was totally caught off guard when he felt the bite of cold steel in his back, slipping between the shoulder blades and deep into his heart.

Turning away from one of the guards he was reassigning, Vincent frowned as he saw Sephiroth slump forward on the table. "Your highness?" He asked lightly as he touched the prince's back. Pulling his hand away he gasped at the blood on his gloved fingers. "Surround the area! _No one_ leaves!!" He yelled at his guards.

Everyone froze and the minstrels stopped playing as Aeris turned to face the captain. "What's wrong..?" And she gasped as her eyes fell upon the prince's body.

"Find the one who did this!" The king growled. "This is an outrage, an act of war!!"

The guests shifted uncomfortably and whispered amongst themselves. "He's dead. Prince Sephiroth, is dead.." Zack whispered in shock to Cloud.

"We have to find the assassin." Cloud answered and he and Zack slipped from their post to the palace, the only direction the killer could of fled.

* * * * *

The entire Kingdom was in mourning over the loss of their beloved prince, and Lady Aeris neither ate nor slept, keeping to her room. The only ones who could get any sort of reaction or comment out of her were Vincent and Zack, with anyone else, she just kept quiet, as if they weren't even there.

Several days had passed and they were still no closer to finding the killer. "My Lady, you must get some rest." Zack pleaded again that morning. "Or at least have something to eat.."

"I can't, Zack." Aeris answered in a quiet voice that lacked its usual cheerfulness. "The mere thought of food makes me ill, and every time I close my eyes.. I see him there, slumped over the table." Tears formed in her eyes at those last words.

It was like this for several more days and Zack was becoming seriously worried about Aeris' state of health as well as her mind. Then, Captain Valentine – who also never rested, has a breakthrough and found the assassin. After several hours of interrogation it was found to have been an independent action, a jealous ex-lover of the prince, who was unhappy to see him wed another.

The assassin was put to death for high treason and the murder of the crown prince of Midgar and soon things began to get back into normal routine. Lay Aeris still kept to her chambers for several more weeks, but she began to eat again and tried to get some sleep, thought she often woke in the middle of the night from terrible nightmares.

All in all, everything settled down, and Princess Yuffie Kisaragi even found herself quite taken with Baron Reno Sasuki, and they were soon married as her father had wished.

__

To be continued..?

- - -

Well, I finally got there. R/R and tell me what you think. ^_^ 


	7. part seven

****

Marriage vs. Love

Aeris woke with a start and sat up quickly in her bed. It was the same dream.. the same dream she'd been having for the past week, what did it mean? Looking down at the form beside her, she smiled. The pleased smile on the sleeping silver-haired prince's ethereal features calmed her, she sighed and settled down beside him again. The wedding had happened, but the murder had not. The dream was always the same, she dreamt of the wedding.. but always during the festivities Sephiroth was killed, the death was different every time, in one dream, he was poisoned, in another he had been pushed from the high platform and had broken his neck. But this latest dream was the worse and most vivid, Sephiroth had been stabbed in the back, a jealous lover. Aeris made a mental note to talk to the prince when he awoke and she yawned, closing her eyes again and praying no more nightmares came to her as she drifted off to sleep again.

* * * * *

Sunlight streamed through the window and Sephiroth woke with a contented sigh, looking over at his wife. She was still asleep and he slid out of bed, trying not to wake her. Walking to the bathing room he washed and changed into his clothes. He was sitting in the outer chamber, a serving girl, brushing and braiding his hair, when Aeris finally emerged. Dismissing the girl when she had finished, Sephiroth smiled at Aeris. "Good morning, my dear. Sleep well?"

Aeris sighed and shook her head quietly as she picked at the food that was sitting on a tray beside him.

Sephiroth frowned. "Another nightmare? What was it this time..?"

She nodded. "A knife in the back.." Sephiroth flinched and Aeris absently twisted a lock of hair in her hands. "This one was so vivid.. a jealous ex-lover of yours."

The silver-haired prince smirked and pulled her down into his lap, kissing her cheek lightly. "That is one thing you needn't worry about my dear wife. The only one who came before you, is dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry.."

Sephiroth shook his head. "It's ok, she died during the last war." 

"She was a solider?"

Sephiroth nodded, a faint smile on his lips at the memory. "Yes, she was.. one of the best.." A knock at the door interrupted him. "Come!" Sephiroth called.

Captain Valentine entered. "Forgive me, sires.. But there is a messenger come from Kalm, I think you should read it." And he handed the message to the prince.

Sephiroth frowned as he read the note and handed it to Aeris who stood up and walked over to a window as she read it..

__

To Vincent Valentine, Captain of the Midgar palace guard;

Currently, certain events deny me from talking with you in person. 

Rebellious groups are beginning to arise within the town and it is believed that they are planning to overthrow the royal family.

I felt it my duty to inform you 'sir. There is unrest within the township and I do not know if I can keep hiding here any longer.

I beg of your help, we do not wish for this situation to grow any further. 

It is already widely believe that the royal family as outlived its usefulness to the kingdom and I fear this will cause civil unrest.

I will keep my eyes out on further leads until I know of your response.

"This came from one of your spies?" Sephiroth asked, raising an eyebrow at the raven-haired man.

Vincent nodded. "A very trustworthy one, sire. One who wouldn't of contacted me if they didn't think the situation serious."

"Captain.." Sephiroth growled as he stood up, his emerald green eyes almost glowing slightly in anger. "We cannot allow any unrest within the kingdom. Have you informed my father?"

"Not yet, sire. I was on my way to his chambers now."

Sephiroth nodded slightly. "Do so.. and tell him I'm taking a trip."

"Sire?" Vincent blinked, confused.

"Aeris.. you and I are going to Kalm." Sephiroth smirked.

Aeris blinked and then grinned with a chuckle as she handed the note back to Captain Valentine. "How wonderful.. a tour of the kingdom would be beneficial for moral of it's citizens."

Vincent frowned, but knew better than to try and talked the prince out of this idea. _Perhaps it might be for the best.._ he thought and bowed to Sephiroth and Aeris. "Sire.. my lady. I'll go and inform his highness of this situation."

Sephiroth nodded and gave the raven-haired man his leave, then, turning back to face Aeris he grinned wickedly. "So, what are we going to do until it's time to leave..?"

Aeris giggled. "Oh I'm sure you already have a few ideas, my love."

"You could say that.."

* * * * *

Aeris smiled as she stepped out of the carriage, looking around the town. "It's so.. compact.." She commented, looking up at Sephiroth as he climb out of the carriage behind her.

"You've never been out of Midgar before?" He asked, raising a silver eyebrow under the hood of his cloak.

Aeris shook her head. "No.. I never had the money, or the need to.." She shrugged lightly as he lead her towards the Governor's house.

The governor was waiting for them in the main parlour of the house. "Your highness.. it has been while.." She said with a smile and bowed her head respectfully. Turning to face Aeris, she smiled. "Lady Aeris, it is a great honor to finally get to meet you."

Aeris smiled. "Thank you, governor.." She looked the girl over slowly. Shoulder length blonde hair framed a fine-boned face and cool blue eyes. She was of a reasonable height and build, just slightly on the petit side.

The governor chuckled faintly. "Please, m'lady.. just call me Elena."

"It is good to see you again, Governor Tehlatt." Sephiroth smiled lightly.

"Tehlatt?" Aeris blinked. "Wasn't that the name of that bodyguard from Wutai?" She asked, glancing from Elena to Sephiroth.

Elena nodded. "Yes.. I was married to Tseng Tehlatt, he wasn't the captain of guard back then, though.." She shook her head lightly. "It didn't work out."

"Oh.. I am sorry, Elena."

"Do not worry about it.. we parted on good terms." She said, smiling at Aeris.

Vincent cleared his throat behind them. "Perhaps you should show them to their room, governor. So that they may enjoy the town at their leisure."

Elena nodded. "Of course.. you are quite right, Captain Valentine." Gesturing to a servant girl, who was waiting in the wings, she had them shown to their room.

After the they had left, Vincent turned to face Elena. "Ok.. give me your report."

Elena sighed and took a seat, gesturing for Vincent to do the same, which he declined. "There is a small fraction, small but effective. They are sabotaging crops and livestock, blaming it on the guards and royal family. A lie of course.. but a lie the people are starting to believe."

Vincent frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you know who the ringleader is?"

Elena nodded. "Yes... but I've no proof it's him, just a feeling."

"I think I might have to pay this man a visit." He growled quietly.

"A good idea, captain. But may I suggest you change first. They may not know your face around here, but everyone here knows the colors of the palace guard." She smirked lightly.

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "A reasonable idea.. thank you, Elena."

* * * * *

__

To be continue..


	8. part eight

****

Marriage vs. Love

Walking through the town, Vincent Valentine - Captain of the Palace guard of Midgar and personal bodyguard to Prince Sephiroth and Princess Aeris, came up to the main tavern. Dressed in clothing that he classed as 'beneath' him, and had mentioned so to Elena more than once when she had informed him what he'd have to wear, he stepped through the door and chose an empty table to one side of the crowded tavern.

"Can I getja anythin'?" A saucy young blonde girl soon asked him.

Vincent raised an eyebrow at her, looking her over slowly; she wore a high-cut skirt and a very low-cut top, defiantly leaving nothing to the imagination. "Just a pint of ale, my dear." He said quietly.

"Right you are." She giggled and winked at him as she minced her way back to the bar.

Vincent grimaced to himself and silently worked his gaze through the patrons for the one Governor Elena Tehlatt had described to him as the possible conspirator. _178 cm in height, short whitish/grey hair, aged approximately 32 in years..._ That didn't leave him much of anything to go on, as most of the males around these parts fitted similar descriptions, but luckily he knew the man's name, _Cid Highwind_, he shouldn't be too hard to find then. He sighed inwardly as he noticed the waitress coming back.

Placing his mug down on the table, the girl winked. "You jus' call me if ya need _anythin'_, k handsome.." she giggled and wriggled her hips suggestively before heading back to the bar.

Taking a mouthful of his ale, Vincent shuddered inwardly.. he'd never really been one for any type of encounter, except on the battlefield.

* * * * *

Stretching out in the sun, Aeris lay one her stomach on the window seat of Elena's drawing room. She smiled and sighed contentedly as she closed her eyes again, resting her head back down on her folded arms.

Sephiroth glanced up from the manuscript he was reading. "Something wrong, my love?"

Aeris shook her head and glanced over at him. "It's just so.. peaceful, here. I like it." She smiled at him. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing important." The prince said lightly, placing the manuscript to one side and standing up to walk over to her. "I've been thinking.."

"Oh dear," she gasped in mock horror. "Are you in pain?"  
Sephiroth sighed. "Very funny. As I was saying, I've been thinking, perhaps.. when we return to the palace, we should hold a ball. What do you think?"

Aeris sat up and eyed him thoughtfully for a moment. 'Ok, who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

"I don't know why I even bother.." He stated, in mock frustration, turning and pretending he was going to leave.

Aeris giggled lightly and grabbed his wrist. "It's a wonderful idea, my lord."

Sephiroth smiled and bent down, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Glad you think so."

"Who shall we invite?"

Sephiroth brushed a lock of silver hair from his eyes, frowning in thought. "Those who attended our wedding I would think, and any other lord or lady that we might think of as well."

Aeris nodded, squeezing his hand lightly. "Do not frown, Sephiroth. It does not suit you." She giggled slightly. "It is a beautiful day, my lord. Can we not go outside for a walk?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "You know that is not wise, my dear. Without Captain Valentine with us.. we are not safe, even in a small town as this."

"Certainly you'd be able to defend us from attack?"

Nodding slightly, the prince smirked. "Of course, but I'd rather Vincent was with us."

"I guess you would know best." Aeris sighed, looking out the window again.

"Do not be sad, Aeris." Elena said, stepping into the drawing room. "Vincent had sent for two of his guards to come look out for you and prince Sephiroth, while he is busy."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "And just who does he consider capable of this position?"

Elena stepped to the side as a blonde and his raven-haired companion stepped into the room. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, but remained quiet.

Aeris smiled warmly. "Zack, Cloud.. it's nice to see you again."

"It is great to see you in good health, m'lady." Zack said with a grin and bowed deeply. "And you as well, your highness." He added, smiling at Sephiroth.

The prince frowned slightly, noticing, not for the first time, Zack's over-friendliness toward Aeris, and he turned to face Elena. "Do you have any idea how long Captain Valentine might be in this.. investigation?"

Elena shook her head. "No, sire. I'm afraid I don't."

Aeris turned to face Sephiroth again. "Sephiroth, now that Zack and Cloud are here, can we now go for a walk?"

Shaking his head, the silver-haired prince sat down in a chair. "I do not feel like it, Aeris."

"But.." Aeris sighed lightly, sinking to her seat slowly.

"With both Cloud and myself here, it should be ok, majesties." Zack spoke up. "I can go with Lady Aeris while Cloud remains here."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at the raven-haired boy, but nodded ever so slightly. "Very well."

Aeris jumped to her feet and bowed her head at Sephiroth, slightly. "Thank you, husband." Then she and Zack left the room, talking about where they should go.

Sephiroth quietly watched them leaving, making a mental note to keep an eye on that guard.

* * * * *

Vincent was about to give up for the night, when he noticed a man enter the tavern that fitted the description.

Cigarette hanging out of his mouth, Cid stalked over to the bar, grumbling to himself.

"Hey again, darlin'." The same saucy blonde that served Vincent said to him.

"Just get me goddamn drink, wench" Cid grumbled and stubbed out his smoke, quickly lightly another.

Vincent watched all this quietly, deciding on the best method for approaching the man. He didn't want to alert the possible conspirator to who he was too early in the game. So deep in his plans was he that he didn't noticed the waitress had returned to his table.

"Hey handsome.. need a refill. You've been sittin' on that drink all night."

Vincent looked up at her quietly shaking his head. "But, you might be able to help me with something."

The girl grinned. "_Anythin'_ for you, darlin'."

The captain inwardly shuddered and gestured towards Cid. "Who is that man?"

The blonde glanced toward the bar. "Cid Highwind, he owns and maintains control of the market."

Vincent raised a raven eyebrow slightly. "Really now, that is interesting, indeed."

"You dun talk like a local." She said thoughtfully, looking him over. "Come ta think of it.. I ain't see you in 'ere before.."

"I'm from out of town, just.. passing through." Vincent answered lightly, keeping his eyes on the smoker at the bar.

The girl glanced back towards Cid, calling out. "Hey, Highwind.. you got guy 'ere who wants ta meet ya!"

Vincent winced at her call and looked back down at the table, growling to himself as Cid stood up and strode over to them, sliding himself into a seat opposite Vincent.

"Cid, this 'ere is.."

"Vincent.." He filled in lightly when the girl paused, holding out his hand, which Cid shook firmly.

"He's from outta town.." The girl said with a giggle and a wink at Vincent.

"Yeah, that's enough, Sheena.. leave us!" Cid growled at her.

Vincent sighed inwardly, glad that the girl who was obviously called Sheena, had left. "I hear you are a very influential man in this town." Vincent said looked back to Cid.

Cid took a deep drag of his cigarette and leant back in his seat, looking Vincent over thoughtfully. "Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. What's it ta you?"

Vincent smirked, this guy was obviously no fool, and he admired that. "I am simply looking for a.. business partner, shall we say."

Cid leant forward on the table, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Really now, and jus' what business are ya involved in?"

Vincent smirked. "What kind of business do you need?"

Cid chuckled quietly. "I see.. this might turn out well, for the both of us."

__

Perfect, Vincent thought as he took a mouthful of his ale,_ this is going well, but he's clever.. I'll have to be extra careful around him._

* * * * *

Aeris lay in the middle of a field of wild flowers, eyes closed against the warm sun as she sighed contentedly. "I've not done this since.. well since I married Sephiroth."

Zack looked down at her from where he sat beside her. "Do you miss it, m'lady?"

"Miss what?" She asked, opening one eye to look up at her guard.

"May I speak frankly, m'lady?"

"Of course, Zack.. go ahead."

The raven-haired boy sighed and looked back towards the direction of the town. "I was only wondering if you miss your freedom, like you had when you sold your flowers in the market."

Aeris sat up. "I don't know.. I've never really thought about it, but.. yes, I guess I do sometimes."

"I hate seeing you like this, Aeris." He said quietly.

Aeris blinked. "Zack?"

Turning back to face her, he took her hand lightly in both of his. "I hate seeing you stuck in the palace all day, it's not good for a free spirit like yours."

Aeris blinked again, looking down at his hands. "Zack.. I'm married to Prince Sephiroth." She said lightly, pulling her hand back gently.

"I know.." He turned away again. "But I.." He looked back at her, looking into her eyes. "I love you, Aeris."

She gasped, both of her hands going to her mouth. "Zack.." She shook her head slightly. "Zack, no.. you can't."

"But I do.." He said, taking her hand again lightly. "Aeris, please."

"I think you forget yourself, Zack." She said, standing up quickly. "I am married to Sephiroth, crown prince of Midgar. I am a princess now, his wife. What you state.. it could be classed as treason."

"Do you love him?"

"W..what?"

"I asked, do you love him?" He asked again, looking up at her.

"I.." She nodded slowly. "Of course I love him, I wouldn't of married him if I didn't."

"Very well, m'lady.." He said, standing and facing away from her.

"Zack.. please don't let this upset you." She said, touching his shoulder lightly.

Jerking away he shook his head. "I am not upset, m'lady. I just don't wish you believing that I cannot do my job without my feelings getting in the way." Turning his faced her again. "I still love you lady Aeris, and I think I always shall."

Aeris sighed, nodding slightly. "Thank you, Zack. I promise I won't tell anyone about this."

Zack smiled faintly and bowed his head. "Thank you, m'lady."

* * * * *

__

To be continued..?

Hmm, I wonder what's going to happen..

Please R/R.


	9. part nine

****

Marriage vs. Love

As the carriage pulled into the main courtyard of the palace, Zack jumped down from his seat and took Aeris' hand, helping her down. Which gained him a cold glare from Sephiroth and a worried glance from Cloud as he took down their baggage.

Aeris smiled at Zack, thanking him quietly, and she wrapped her arm around Sephiroth's as he headed for the main doors. "I think we have a lot of planning to do, m'lord."

Sephiroth nodded quietly, his mind was still on the last report that Vincent had sent him. It seemed the captain needed to stay in town longer than planned and urged that the prince and princess left town as soon as possible, things were progressing faster than they had initially surmised.

"What's wrong, my love?" She asked, once they were back in their chambers.

Sephiroth turned away from the window and looked her over. "Aeris, why did you marry me?"

Aeris blinked. "What..? Where did this come from?"

"Just answer the question."

"I love you, Sephiroth." She said, taking a step towards him. "You know that."

"Do you?!" He demanded. "Then you have no feelings for that guard, Zack!?"

Aeris gasped. "I.. no, sire.. I do not love him. He is only a friend, nothing more. Nothing ever more than that."

Sephiroth turned and looked out the window. "Leave me alone." He muttered quietly, not turning back around until he eventually heard the door closing. Slumping down into a chair he sighed, steepling his hands, elbows resting on the arms of the chair as he rested his forehead on his hands, closing his eyes. Thinking back over the journey back to Midgar, Sephiroth frowned as he remembered the closeness that seemed apparent between Aeris and Zack. She had blushed, just faintly, every time Zack's leg or hand seemed to _accidentally_ brush close to hers. The prince wasn't stupid, he knew there was something there that was more than just mere friendship, but.. was this affection only one sided on the raven-haired guard's part, or did Aeris feel the same?

* * * * *

Things were going well for Vincent, he'd gained Cid's trust quickly and he'd soon have all the proof he needed. But, Vincent was also beginning to gain a fair about of respect for the man, and some small part of him, very small, felt it almost a shame that he'd have to try the man for treason. A sentence that always received the punishment of instant death. As far as Highwind was concern, he thought Vincent was just another wandering mercenary, one who wasn't afraid of getting his hands dirty, so to speak.

Vincent woke to the realization that someone was in his room, not opening his eyes he rolled on his side, back to the door as he slowly reached under the pillow for his dagger. Waiting for the right moment, Vincent spun around, sitting half up on one arm his dagger resting against Cid's neck. "What do you want?" He hissed lightly,

"Came ta wake ya up man. It's time for the meetin'.."

Vincent blinked and moved the dagger away as he sat up fully. "Hmm, very well."

Cid turned and headed for the door. "Nice reaction, by the way." He added before slipping out of the room.

Vincent sighed and stood up, getting dressed in _those_ clothes again, and not for the first time wishing for his uniform, then made his way downstairs into the main part of the tavern.

"Hey there, handsome. Can I getja anythin'?" Sheena asked when he appeared.

Scowling inwardly, Vincent shook his head and headed over to the table where Cid and his other associates gathered.

* * * * *

Entering the stable, Aeris walked over the pen that held her mare. Reaching out she stroked the horse's nose lightly. "What to go for a run, Sylvia?" And she chuckled lightly as the mare whinnied in response. Turning to the stable boy she told him to saddle up her horse while she went to get changed.

Walking back inside she returned to her chambers, noting that Sephiroth was no longer there, and got changed into her riding gear. As she made her way back outside, Aeris gasped as she was pulled into a room. "What..?!" Blinking in the dim light, she frowned at the figure that stood infront of her, still holding onto her arm.

"Aeris, my lady.. please don't ignore me any longer!"

"Zack, no.." she tried to pull her arm back, but the raven-haired guard held firm. "Please, Zack.. let me go."

"Aeris, no.. I love you!" He exclaimed. "Don't turn away from me again!"

Aeris gasped as he pressed her back against the wall. "No.. Zack, don't do this." She whimpered lightly as he pressed a kiss to her lips. She tried to fight back but found it impossible as Zack was far stronger than her and she had no choice but to give in to his ravenous kisses.

Walking down the hallway, Cloud stopped when he thought he heard a whimper. Frowning slightly he opened the door that he thought the sound came from and gasped at the scene of Zack pinning Lady Aeris against the wall, kissing her with animalistic desire. "Zack!"

Zack pulled back and glared at his friend, still holding Aeris tightly. "Leave me alone, Cloud."

"No, Zack. What do you think you're doing?!" Cloud asked in shock. "This is wrong, Zack, and you know it!"

"I said leave me ALONE!" He growled and lunged for his friend.

Aeris gasped and ducked away as Zack let go of her, turning to face Cloud she gave him a grateful look as he gestured for her to leave, quickly. Running down the hallway she was making her way back to her chambers when she bumped into the king. Gasping she stumbled back a few steps. "I.. I am sorry majesty."

Hojo looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "And where were you going to in a hurry my dear."

Aeris shook her head, she knew it was very unlady-like to be running.. anywhere. Unwilling to report to the king about Zack's behaviour she closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly. "I was about to go out riding, sire.. but I, forgot something."

Hojo looked her over slowly, well.. she was wearing her riding outfit, so the story was plausible. "I see, then perhaps you wouldn't mind if I joined you." He smirked down at her coldly. "I was about to go myself."

Aeris nodded. "As you wish, sire." Hojo followed her to the chambers and she noted that Sephiroth still hadn't returned. In the back of her mind she did wonder to where he'd gotten to, but pretending to gather whatever it was she had forgotten. Aeris bowed to the king and he led the way out to the stables, she never saw either Cloud or Zack as they walked.

"Saddle my horse!" He king order the stable hands as he helped Aeris up onto Sylvia's back and she was lead out of the stables by one of the stable boys.

Soon Hojo hand joined her in the courtyard and the pair of them rode out of the main gate and into the courtyard, neither of them aware that they were being watched from two separate windows. Zack stood at one with Cloud behind him, a hand resting on the raven-haired man's shoulder in warning, and Sephiroth stood at the other glaring quietly at the king before turning and disappearing into the room, away from the window.

* * * * *

The time had come, an informant had just whisper to Cid that the King and Lady Aeris were out riding in the countryside. "Now's the perfect time." He growled, lighting a cigarette. "They are away from the palace and.. alone?" He looked up at the spy questioningly, to which the man nodded. 

Vincent made a mental note of this traitor's face. He knew the person, he was one of the local blacksmiths in Midgar, fortunately for Vincent though, the spy didn't seem to recognise him. "So," he turned his attention back to Cid. "How are we going to do this?"

"Eager aren't ya, Vince." Cid chuckled. "I like that." Unrolling a map of the countryside and surrounding towns, Cid proceeded to explain their game plan.

__

Stupid.. Vincent thought as he half-listened to Cid, _why would his majesty risk going out without a guard.. and why is Aeris with him, and Sephiroth is not?_ He remembered the meetings he had had with the king before the wedding and wondered if the king was going to try something.

"That's where ya come in, Vince.." Cid's words dragged him back to reality.

"Hmm.." Vincent glanced down at the map and looked at the place Cid was gesturing to. "Easily down, Cid.. do not worry about me."

"I ain't worried, man." Cid glanced around the table. "We leave in 15 minutes."

Vincent nodded and stood up, bowing his head to the men he then made his way upstairs to plan his _own_ game plan. _This isn't going to be easy.._ he sighed, checking to make sure his sword and daggers were sharp. He knew the king wasn't much of a fighter, but how was he going to insure the safety of the king and Aeris, and at the same time capture Cid and his men, making sure none of them escaped.. _fifteen minutes he said.. that doesn't leave enough time to send for backup. But, perhaps.._ smirking lightly he slipped downstairs and out of the tavern unnoticed, heading for Elena's house.

* * * * *

__

To be continued..?

Please R/R


	10. part ten

****

Marriage vs. Love

Aeris smiled lightly as she dismounted from Sylvia, her horse. Patting the side of the horse's neck lightly she walked over to a small stream, kneeling down beside it and letting the cool water run through her fingers.

Hojo watched her quietly from his mount and then he too swung down to the ground, letting his horse roam free to the other. "You seem happy here, my dear." He said as he stepped up behind her. "Happier than perhaps I've seen you in many days."

Aeris turned and looked up at the king, rising to her feet slowly. "It is just so peaceful out here, sire. So beautiful." She smiled lightly as Hojo nodded. "I love the countryside." She said, moving past him to pick some of the wild flowers. Neither of them knew they were being watched.

"You still love the flowers, then?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Yes, sire. I think I always will love them, for are the not beauty in itself."

"Very true, my dear. I never thought of it in such a way." Hojo mused lightly.

Aeris wondered why the king was being so nice to her, during the time she had already been married to the prince, Hojo kept his distance from her.. though she knew he watched her all the time during dinner and sessions at court. Stepping past a tree she picked a few more flowers and looked up as a shadow fell over her. Aeris gasped and was about to speak when she was quickly silenced and dragged away from the scene.

Hojo sighed and walked back over to the horses.. _that girl is still loyal_.. he growled to himself. Pulling a dagger out of the saddlebag he smirked as his ran his finger lightly along the sharp blade. _Yes.. this will do perfectly_. Turning around he frowned as she saw the princess wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Aeris..? Where are you?" He called outed, glancing around the area slowly from where he stood by the horses, his dagger concealed behind his back.

Aeris blinked at the man who held her, gesturing for her to stay quiet. "You're.. that bodyguard, the captain of the guard of Wutai, right.. Tseng?" The raven-haired man nodded once, his eyes watching off to his right, looking at something Aeris couldn't see. "What are you doing?" She asked, being careful to keep her voice low. "Why have you dragged me here?"

Tseng looked back down at her. "I received word from Captain Valentine to get you away from the king as soon as it was safe to do so."

"Vincent, but how?" She blinked at this news.

"I was visiting an.. old friend." He answered her lightly, looking back to his right again and narrowing his eyes slightly. "Vincent arrived and asked for my help."

"But.."

He quickly silenced her again and gestured towards three dark figures that were making their way slowly towards the king. Aeris' eyes widened and looked up at Tseng.. he just shook his head without taking his eyes from the scene and gestured to two other figures coming from the other side, Aeris.. regretfully, kept quiet.. even though she could quite easily hear the king calling for her.

* * * * *

Vincent had arrived at Elena's house wanting to ask her if there was anyone in the immediate area that he could hire to help him. What he found though, was Tseng.. visiting the Governor.. they were, after all, still close friends.

And now he crept along in the bushes behind the king with another man, Vincent never bothered to ask the man's name.. it wouldn't matter in the long run. Pausing he watched Cid and two others creeping towards the king from the other side, glancing around he didn't see lady Aeris anywhere, it seemed as if Tseng had completed his part of the plan.. now all captain Valentine had to do was pull off his own part. His eyes widened slightly as he watched the king pulling the dagger from the saddlebag.. _just what is he playing at, it's not possible he's noticed us already._ Glancing at his companion, Vincent noticed the man hadn't seen the dagger. _Perhaps.._ his thoughts trailed back to the meetings he had had with the king before the wedding of Aeris and prince Sephiroth.. _perhaps he is planning on killing the lady._ He sneered lightly, this king was obviously not fit to rule anymore.. let Cid have him. _But wait.. those thoughts are treason! _He reminded himself.. _ no,_ he reasoned, _as captain of the guard is it my duty to protect the kingdom and her royal family.. and that includes lady Aeris.. the king is obviously mad.._ he smirked lightly at his reasoning,_ yes.. he is mad and no longer fit to rule!_ Just then he saw the signal, nodded to his companion, and both of them leapt at Hojo just at the same time as Cid and the two others with him leapt.

Aeris gasped raising her hands to her mouth at the attack, turning away and burying her face in Tseng's chest. Tseng stroked her hair lightly as he watched the attack emotionlessly, wondering why Valentine was letting it continue, but not involving himself as it was nothing to do with his kingdom.

Vincent quietly looked down at the body of the dead king.

"Where _is_ she?! I thought she was seen with him!!"

Vincent glanced up at Cid, who was growling and cursing as he looked around the clearing. "Perhaps she went for a walk." He suggested.

Cid turned and looked back at Vincent. "Ya, you could be right.. ok, Vin-man.. you're job is done." He threw a pouch of gold at Vincent.

Catching the bag, Vincent didn't bothered to check the amount as he tied it to his belt. "I'll be around.." he smirked, "if you ever need me again. I'll go after the lady.. do not worry, she'll be dealt with."

Cid chuckled. "Yeah, good idea. I'll remember ya." He lit a cigarette and gestured for the other three to deal with the body as Vincent took the horses and headed down the path.

Tseng was still comforting Aeris when Vincent arrived. Helping the girl up onto the horse infront of Vincent, he climbed up onto the other and followed the other man to drop Aeris off at the palace, before gathering the guards and going after Cid and his men.

* * * * *

Sephiroth sighed as he sat in court that evening, the king was dead.. and now he was left to rule the kingdom. He was not king yet, he would have to wait until the coronation ceremony in a few days, so technically though he was the next in line to the throne.. he shared command equally with captain Valentine, who.. as usual, was standing behind him and just to his right. Sephiroth glanced at Vincent and the raven-haired man nodded in agreement to his judgement, turning back to face the guards and nodded once. "High treason." He sneered down at the four men on their knees infront of him. "Sentence is death, to be carried out at midday tomorrow. Take them away!" He growled.

The guards dragged off the shackled men, Cid among them.. who was glaring coldly at Vincent, unable to speak because he had been gagged a few seconds after he'd recognised the captain, who was now in his uniform and smirking quietly throughout the whole trial.

Sephiroth turned and glanced at Aeris, who was clinging to his hand tightly throughout the whole trial. "Are you ready?" He asked her lightly. 

Aeris nodded slightly and looked at him. "Yes.. though I hate to do it."

"We've been through this, my love." He hissed quietly so the courtiers wouldn't hear. When she nodded again he looked back to the court. "Send in the prisoner!"

Cloud and another guard brought in Zack, who was shackled, and pushed the raven-haired man onto his knees at the prince's feet. "Zackariah Noir, sire. Conviction.. attempted rape of the princess Aeris, wife to Sephiroth, crown prince of Midgar"

Aeris kept her eyes closed and her face turned towards Sephiroth, as shocked whispers went through the crowd as the conviction was announced.

"What do you have to say for yourself, boy?!" Sephiroth hissed at the former guard.

Zack just glared up at him silently and after awhile Vincent growled. "Prince Sephiroth asked you a question, Zack!"

Zack looked away with a growl and closes his eyes.

"His silence is proof enough for me, we already have both guard Cloud Strife and my wife, princess Aeris' statements." Sephiroth stated in a cold, calm voice. "High treason. The sentence is death, to be carried out immediately!"

Gasps went round and Zack looked up suddenly. "What?!" He tried to get to his feet though the two guards behind him kept him on his knees. "You can't do this! You _can't_!!"

"Yes," Sephiroth growled, "I can and I will!" He turned to Vincent and held out his hand. "My sword, captain."

Vincent frowned. "Sire.. is this wise?"

Sephiroth glared at the raven-haired man. "My sword!" He took the blade from the captain as it was handed to him and he stood. Walking down the few steps to the floor, Sephiroth glared down at Zack and raised his sword.

Gasping, Aeris turned away to find Vincent at her side and she gratefully hid her face in his arms as Sephiroth struck down, cleaving Zack's head from his body in one swipe.

"Court is dismissed for the day!" He declared, dropping his sword and stalking out of the hall.

* * * * *

__

To be continued?

Please R/R


	11. part eleven

****

Marriage vs. Love

The next few days past in a blur for Aeris, the death of one of her closest friends by the hand of her husband was still on her mind as she sat down on the two-seater infront of the fireplace. She sighed as she looked around the outer chamber of their rooms. _The coronation is tomorrow.._ she thought with a sigh. Not only was Sephiroth about to become King, but also she would be Queen.. this was too much for the former flower girl to handle and she broke down into tears.

Sephiroth frowned as he entered the chamber. "Is there something wrong, Aeris?"

Aeris gasped slightly and wiped the tears from her eyes as Sephiroth sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders in a gentle embrace. "No.. no I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He frowned. "You've been upset like this for the last few days."

"Everything is just moving so fast." Aeris smiled up at him.

"I know what you mean, my love." He sighed lightly and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Get some sleep, Aeris. We both have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Aeris nodded. "Yes, we do indeed." And she let herself be led into the bedchamber by Sephiroth, both soon settling into bed together.

* * * * *

The sun rose bright and cheerful over the mountains near the kingdom of Midgar. Sephiroth was already awake and watching the sunrise through the bedchamber window when Aeris awoke.

"Ah, good morning, my love." Sephiroth said with a smile, walking back over to the bed and kissing Aeris gently as he sat back down beside her.

"Good morning, my king.." Aeris laughed lightly at Sephiroth's expression.

"Not quite yet, Aeris.. but soon." He leant in and kissed her deeply and lovingly.

"Now," she said, pulling away from him.. "we better be getting ready. We do not wish to miss the ceremony."

Sephiroth sighed and pulled her back into his arms. "There is no ceremony without us, my love. Let them wait."

Aeris giggled lightly and placed a kiss to his forehead. "Silly.. we must get ready."

Each of them got up to bath and dress in the prearranged clothing in the kingdom's colors. Sephiroth wore a black and red outfit, similar to the one he wore on their wedding day, but more elaborate to express his forthcoming rank, and Aeris wore an elegantly styled red dress with black embroidery and black lace at the neckline and around the trim.

Vincent was waiting for them in the outer chamber we they both emerged. "Your majesties.." he said, bowing low, his long raven locks of hair falling down around his shoulders.

"I trust everything is prepared and secure, Valentine?" Sephiroth asked as Aeris sat down to let the waiting servant girl braid her hair.

"Of course, sire. Everything is set, we need only yours and Lady Aeris' presence."

"We won't be too long, Vincent.." Aeris smiled over at him.

"Thank you, m'lady." Vincent bowed again and left the chamber quickly and silently.

Sephiroth turned back to face Aeris with a smile as another servant girl brushed through his long silver hair. "So, are you ready then, my dearest Aeris?"

Aeris smiled. "Such a silly attitude you have today, husband."

Shrugging lightly Sephiroth gestured for the two girls to leave. "Just happy is all my love."

"Understandable." She said lightly and rose to her feet, taking his offered hand and heading down the corridor and outside, being followed closely behind by Vincent and a few of his guards as they all made their way to the church.

Nodding and bowing their heads politely at the visiting dignitaries, Sephiroth and Aeris made their way up the aisle towards the altar, both of them kneeling infront of the Father who stood there.

A hush fell over the gathering as the Father took from the altar a piece of red stain robe, twisted with fine craftsmanship. Tying the rope around Aeris' right wrist and Sephiroth's left as they held hands the Father stated that the cord represented the love and passion the prince and princess have for each other and their people, and how they were bound together for life and beyond. The Father then took hold of a beautiful, and old, silver goblet that was filled with red wine, from which Sephiroth and Aeris both took a mouthful to represent the sharing that was to be done. The Father then smiled and replaced the goblet looking out over the crowd and raised his hands over Sephiroth and Aeris' heads, palms hovering inches above each head as he called out to their God for any sign to show that the two should not take the final step into their new positions.

After a few moments of silence he lowered his hands to their head. "So be it!" He declared and reached for the crown from the altar, lowering it onto Sephiroth's head slowly as he declared him to be the new and rightful King of Midgar.

The crowd went wild with cheers and congratulations as the Father undid their wrists with a smile, bowing his head in respect to the two before their turned and headed back down the aisle.

Vincent raised his hand for silence as Sephiroth and Aeris stepped out of the church and before anything was said a cry went up. "Long live King Sephiroth!"

"And long live Queen Aeris!" Came another voice as the crowd cheered again.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that.' Sephiroth remarked lightly to Aeris who laughed lightly as Vincent silenced the crowd again.

"While I am king," Sephiroth began. "I promise that peace shall reign without our kingdom and I look to each and every one of you in helping to make this come true."

Aeris smiled and took Sephiroth's hand in hers again as they walked back to the palace to the sounds of the joyous crowd.

* * * * *

__

To be continued..?

Bloodrose: I know..this was the shortest chapter yet.. but at the moment my muse doesn't really know where he's heading.. and isn't much help.

Kuja: *admiring himself in a mirror* Now that's cruel..

Bloodrose: Perhaps, but it's true!

Kuja: *shrugs*

Bloodrose: Sorry minna-san, R/R please?


	12. part twelve

****

Marriage vs. Love

Sitting at the head of the table in the dining hall, Aeris smiled warmly at Sephiroth as he sat down to the applause after his speech. "Well said my King."

"Thank you, my love." He placed a light kiss on her cheek as the food was served. It was the dinner banquet that ended the coronation evening and the day had been full of festivities.

Never had the kingdom seen such a feast in many a decade, the local farmers and bakers had sent their finest produce to the palace kitchens for the meal. The hunters had been out all the day before hunting down the best wild beasts and game for the spits, while the trade carts brought in the goods from the local markets.

The dinner past with much laughter and enjoyment, the musicians played requests from lords and ladies alike and everyone enjoyed themselves, including the guards, although Captain Valentine would never admit he had fun. Cloud on the other hand was joking and laughing with his friends and every now and then making a witty enough remark to make Aeris laugh, and even to cause the king to smile faintly.

* * * * *

Things past quietly for the pair and the kingdom for several weeks when Aeris got the report back from the palace physician. "Are.. are you sure?" She gasped.  
"Your fatigue is quite common, m'lady. You are indeed pregnant."  
Aeris smiled. "Wow..." she blinked, "thank you."  
The physician finished packing up his things. "I recommend a few days of bed rest for now." Bowing deeply to the pair, he left their room silently and quickly.

"Pregnant.."  
"We're going to have a child." Sephiroth whispered lightly, he was staring out the window of their bedroom, having been there during the examination.  
"An heir to your kingdom my King."  
"Out kingdom, Aeris." He turned and sat on the bed beside his wife, taking her hand and kissing it lightly before placing a warm kiss to her lips. "So, boy or girl?"  
"It's too early to tell." She laughed.  
"I know, but I was told mother's have a sixth-sense about these things."  
Aeris grew thoughtful at that. "I'm not really sure yet.."  
Sephiroth nodded and kissed her forehead. "I have to go now."  
"Do hurry back and please be safe, I wouldn't wish for our child to grow up without a father." Aeris hugged him tightly.

"It's only negotiations, Aeris. It shouldn't take too long and I'll be fine. Valentine is coming with me after all." Sephiroth stood from the bed and left the room.  
Aeris sighed lightly and hugged herself, she had a bad feeling about this trip. Sending the servant girl that was making the bed around Aeris out of the room for Cloud, Aeris felt like she needed a friend around her at that point in time, and her and the blonde guard had become closer friends now that Zack was no more.

Cloud entered the room and bowed to Aeris. "My lady, you sent for me?"

"Yes Cloud." She smiled and patted her bed for him to sit. After the blonde had sat on the edge she sighed. "Cloud. I'm pregnant."

He gasped. 'Congratulations Queen Aeris, does the King know?"

"Indeed he does, he was here when I got the news. But.." she trailed off with a sigh, looking down at her hands that fidgeted in her lap.

"But?"

"But I have a bad feeling about this peace summit he is going to, I just can't shake it."

Cloud frowned then grinned again. "I'm sure everything will be ok, the Captain is going with him, and we must never forget that his highness is an excellent fighter himself."

Aeris nodded and smiled again lightly. "You're right Cloud, I'm just being silly aren't I?"

"Not at all m'lady. A woman's instincts are rarely ever wrong, just believe in their strength and everything will turn out fine."

Aeris grinned, mocking her friend. "Did you just say something intelligent?"

Cloud rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh. "Yeah, it happens on rare occasions."

"Thanks Cloud, I mean it.. I don't what I'd do if you'd gone to." Aeris laughed lightly and shrugged. "I need to make some more friends in the palace, or at least find something to take up my time again." She sighed then added lightly. "Especially while Seph is away."

* * * * *

Sitting in the coach as they travelling through the countryside, Sephiroth sighed and rubbed his forehead. Vincent frowned lightly and glanced at the silver-haired king. "Something wrong, majesty?"

"Nothing," Sephiroth shook his head as he glanced out the window again, "I'm fine, Captain.. I'm fine."

Vincent brushed a lock of hair from his ruby red eyes and nodded silently as he glanced out the other window of the coach, always keeping an eye out for any sigh of possible attack.

"Aeris is with child." Sephiroth stated lightly.

Vincent glanced back at Sephiroth and nodded. "Congratulations, majesty."

"I fear for her safety, Valentine. Especially while we are gone, if someone were to find out she was pregnant.."

"They could see it as a means to put an end to the royal line." Vincent concluded, nodding slightly. "Do not worry your majesty, the queen is safe within the palace where my guards can keep a eye upon her."

"Safe with the guards." Sephiroth sneered. "We thought that once before, Valentine."

Vincent frowned. "Zack was and exception to the rule, majesty. She will be safe."

Sephiroth nodded silently with a faint sigh. _Please be safe, Aeris. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you._

Vincent glanced at Sephiroth once again before looking out the window as the carriage moved onwards through the countryside.

* * * * *

__

To be continued..

Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out minna-san, I've been ultra busy lately.. ^^;

Please R/R


	13. part thirteen

****

Marriage vs. Love

Aeris sat in the King's study, looking over a map of the kingdom's lands. "I don't understand.." she said, tracing her finger along a line of the map and glancing up at the brunette girl who was now her personal bodyguard.

"See here.." Tifa said tracing her finger over a red line that surrounded the capital of Midgar. "This is the border of the kingdom.. and this over here.." she pointed over the mountains to Junon. "This is our sister city, her ruler is loyal to us no matter what.. this is where our King is right now."

"Loyal? What is his connection to us?"

"Duke Oterel?" Tifa smiled. "Reeve helped us design and built our castle and town here, m'lady."

Aeris smiled. "I remember him at my wedding, rather a handsome fellow I thought at the time. Though nothing compared to my husband." She grinned and Tifa laughed faintly.

"Indeed, King Sephiroth has no comparison in that account."

Aeris smiled lightly and ran a hand over her belly, it'd been eight months now since the King had left for the peace negotiation talks in Junon, and Aeris had spent the time learning about the kingdom, how it's run and who it's allies and enemies are, learning.. just incase something happened, incase she'd have to run the kingdom.. alone. Eight months since she was told of her pregnancy.. eight months since she'd last seen her husband, Sephiroth. "I miss him, Tifa.."

Tifa smiled. "Don't worry, m'lady. The King and Captain Valentine will return soon.. they are due back within the week."

Aeris looked up. "That's this week? I must've lost track of time."

"You have been studying rather hard, m'lady. But now it's advisable that you get some rest, you know what the physician said."

"Of course." She held out her hand and stood up from her seat, with Tifa's help. _Seph will be home soon.._ she thought with a smile. "I hope he's back in time for the birth."

"He will be, m'lady.. I know he'd never wish to miss the birth of your child." Tifa replied as she led the Queen back to the royal chambers.

* * * * *

Sephiroth was standing at the window of the room he had been staying in and was looking out over the sea. Sighing lightly he ran a hand through his hair and turned around to check on the pair of servants who were packing up his clothes.

"Would you calm down already." A voice chuckled from Sephiroth's left.  
Turning his head slightly he frowned lightly at the man with short black hair who stand there. "Easier said than done, Reeve."

Standing up, Duke Oterel walked over to Sephiroth and laid a hand lightly on the King's shoulder. "You'll be fine, sire. Tomorrow you'll leave here and you shall be home before you know it, and in time for the birth of your heir."  
A small smile formed on Sephiroth's lips. "My heir.. yes. I wonder if the child will be a boy or girl.."  
"Whatever it turns out to be, I am sure that they'll be a fine ruler after you leave us."  
Sephiroth smirked and glanced down at Reeve. "Oh?"  
"Not that that'll happen for a long time yet, my king." Reeve grinned back at him and they both laughed as Reeve bowed and left to check on the King's coach.

__

I'll finally have an heir.. Sephiroth thought to himself, smiling lightly as he looked out the window again, watching the setting sun disappear behind the waves, casting the sky in tone of red, yellow and gold. _I hope Aeris has been ok without me.. I miss her._ He sighed and closed his eyes against the setting sun then shook his head and turned around, gesturing for the servants to leave as he sat down on his bed, deep in thought, promising himself he would not be as cruel to his child as his father had been to him.

* * * * *

It was just before noon on the fourth day of the week as Aeris sat in the main hall, presiding over the day's court when word came the King's coach was sighted just outside the city gates. Aeris looked up at Tifa and smiled, rising to her feet as Tifa declared that court was over for the day and then followed the Queen out into the courtyard, arriving there a few moments before the coach pulled up.

Vincent opened the door of the coach and stepped out, standing to one side of it as Sephiroth climbed out. A cheer went up from the guards and courtiers at the safe return of their King and Sephiroth nodded his thanks slightly, his eyes fixed on Aeris' as he walked up to the Queen to hug her. The pair of them walked back into the palace with Tifa close behind as Vincent set orders for the King's luggage to be taken care of before following after them to the King's study.

The four of them soon stood around one of the large tables in the study as Sephiroth unrolled one of the maps that were upon it. Pointing at various places and making new marks on the map, he revealed to the others the agreements and arrangements that had been confirmed during the peace summit.

* * * * *

It was later in the evening when Aeris was sitting up in bed, watching as a servant girl unbraided and combed out Sephiroth's hair gently. "I'm glad you've return to us safely." He smiled warmly as her hand ran over her swollen belly lightly.  
Dismissing the servant, Sephiroth walked over to the bed and sat on it gently, taking Aeris' hand in his on and bringing it up to his lips, kissing it lightly before leaning down and placing a light kiss on Aeris' forehead. "The path was very dangerous and we had to fight a few times.. but everything is fine."

__

to be continued?


End file.
